vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Colony 47
__TOC__ Introduction Colony 47 is a VEGA Federation testing and research facility mainly used to test Aliens+Blood Amber testing on human subjects. They are mentioned here and there on forums or in game and contain alot of info on Aliens. After the release of Keres VIIs Colony 47 audio logs it brings a much more interesting story about Colony 47 and what happened in it. Larus was the Head Researcher and is called "Steinsson" by the staff as it is last name. This means Larus has a tie in the Alien break out and maybe the creation of General Geir himself. Past It isn't very well known what happened before the Audio logs but they still conducted Blood Amber tests but not with the alien specimen and may have created General Geir in these researches. Audio Log (#1) AVALON BAKER Entry GC-17-25 *Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aSGy9u3sus Avalon Baker, the Deputy Head of Research on Colony 47, Broadside Laboratories begins to talk about another Human Integration 3 months after the Blood Amber integration tests have started. He is happy with the "positive results" but later says that the morality rates are still very high. He begins to talk about the 15 surviving test subjects and how they have increased brain activity which matches their alien specimen they have acquired. He is confident that Blood Amber is somehow related to the Aliens and the fusion creates a mental link of sorts. He then talks about how The High Council of VEGA wants to expand the trials to hopefully get such a strong link they can vastly thrive with the Alien army. Audio Log (#2) AVALON BAKER Entry GC-27-25 *Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aG0wzQrkiI Avalon Baker begins to talk about how the test subjects have become sick, he is unclear whether it is form the exposure to Blood Amber or a virus from the Alien Specimen. After expressing the fact that no meaningful data can be found, he begins listing the symptoms of the illness. One is that the Brain activities are erratic and that mood swings happen. Larus, who was still working for VEGA at the time, is being moved to a VEGA Security position and that Avalon Baker thinks Larus is pushing too hard on these experiments. Audio Log (#3) AVALON BAKER Entry GC-35-25 *Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15FVZA1rmVs As alarms are heard, Avalon Baker he expresses worry and says the the "illness" was not from Blood Amber exposure but from an infection from the Alien specimen. With the mental link the alien specimen virus had access to the Human brain which infiltrated the subject's bodies and "consumed and changed" them which is what Avalon Baker calls it. Larus ordered the execution of the test subjects but it was too late and the virus spread through others via ventilation, walls, and ships. He then realizes that freighters carrying the disease have left the Colony to the others realizing how bad the Outbreak can be now. He then says that Colony 47 is lost but is unknown about the others in the sector. He is said to be locked in the quarantine room but can hear the infected outside. He gives a last piece of advice on countering the aliens, DON'T LET THEM IN, before saying "I'm so sorry" and leaves to either suicide or later die from the lack of resources in the Quarantine room. After The Fall of Colony 47 After Colony 47 was destroyed, it spread through the other colonies."It spread like wildfire" a quote from Larus later in the game. The infected created the Colony 47 Infected Sector. These contained many Alien Outposts and Unstable Wormholes. This later is battled by the Miner Rebellion in the event Outbreak. Category:Lore